The Beginning of the End
by Mikoto Matsumoto
Summary: My first Fanfiction. This is about Allen Walker being sent to a different dimension. Where he meets a demon named Serena. Serena is stuck up and snobby but has a soft side. She finds Allen and decides to help him find his way home. I Don't own D. Gray-Man
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

Allen stood in the center of the town, or what was left of it. Allen spotted Lenalee and Bookman helping the wounded towns people. _This time the Noah took it too far. _Allenthought.

-----A few hours before-----

Allen was thinking about what the 14th had said when he took control of Allen's body. "THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU AND BECOME THE MILLENNIUM EARL!!" Allen was too deep in thought to notice Lenalee speaking to him.

"Allen-kun is there something wrong?" Lenalee asked, concerned .

Allen looked back to face the black haired girl, "I'm fine, Don't worry Lenalee. I was just thinking."

Lenalee didn't want to bother Allen so she changed the subject. "Look! We're finally here." She exclaimed. "Looks that way. By the way, where is Lavi, Kanda, and Bookman." As if on que, Lavi appeared with Kanda and Bookman.

Yo. Beansprout, Lenalee are we at the next town yet?

Yes, we are-don't call me a beansprout, Stupid Lavi" Allen Yelled. "Anyway…"Lenalee said, "Where did you guys go?"

Ohhh…Gramps and I tried to get some information about Alma Karma for Yu-OUCH!!

Kanda hit Lavi on the head with his fist. "Say my first name out loud again and you will not make it out of this train!!"

"-but he was too stubborn to say anything." Lavi continued as if nothing has happened.

"Ummm…Lets get off the train now guys…" Lenalee said casting nervous glances at Kanda who had his hand on the hilt of Mugen."…isn't that right Allen-kun"

"Yah… Lets get going" Allen said smiling nervously.

"Che" Kanda growled. But he left followed by the the rest of the team.

-----The Noahs-----

"So Duke Millennium, Can I go to the town the exorcist are out" Road asked with puppy-dog eyes. "Tyki can come with me."

"Sure Road, but only if you take Lero out for a walk"

"Yay!! Come on Tyki. I wanna see Allen. We haven't seen his since the Alma Karma incident."

"Well. It will be a pleasure to see the Cheating Boy again."

Yep! Lets go! Road with Lero in hand ran through a door she conjured up followed by Tyki.

"Let the Beginning of the End start." The Earl said, laughing creepily.

----Behind the scenes chat----

Mikoto: Yay! My first fanfiction, hopefully it wasn't too bad…

Yachiru: Yes, it was very bad. You suck at writing Mikoto.

Mikoto(teary eyed): Was it that bad (starts crying)

Yachiru: Crybaby

Lavi: That was mean Ya-chan. Don't cry Miko-chan.

Serena(snickers): Its easy to make Mikoto cry

Mikoto: Say that again (grabs her katana)

Yachiru: Uh-Oh, Black Mikoto

Mikoto: You don't appear yet Serena

Yachiru: Well anyway PLEASE REVIEW

Serena: I'll appear when Allen gets tra-(Kanda hits her on the head)(falls to the ground unconscious)

Kanda: Shut up already!!!

Mikoto& Yachiru: REVIEW


	2. A New Adventure

The Beginning of the end

Road and Tyki made their way into town in their white forms. "Huh? Tyki look, isn't that Allen?"

Tyki stopped and stood looking at him. "Why, yes Road it is."

"YAY! I wanna say hi." Road said. Tyki then turned into his Noah form and looked over at Road who was also in her Noah form. "Innocence…I can feel that were are close" Tyki said menacingly

Allen suddenly felt a chill up his spine. "Ugh…I feel as if someone is watching me." He thought.

He looked behind him and say this little kid watching him with narrow eyes.

"Um, May I help you?" Allen asked, feeling uncomfortable. The kid yelled "Look it's a teenaged Grandpa!" He took off and ran away. Allen stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Ehhh… where did everybody go?"

---Lenalee and everybody else---

Oi! Moyashi where did you go!?" Lavi yelled

"Allen-kun, Allen-kun!" Lenalee activated her innocence and flew away looking for Allen.

"Che." was all Kanda would say

---Back to Allen---

"HEY where are you guys!!"

Lenalee heard Allen's voice and rushed to the sound of it. "Allen-kun!"

Allen looked up and saw Lenalee rushing toward him from the sky.

"Lenalee!" Allen said while waving his arms in the air.

"There you are Allen-kun." Lenalee said while looking at Allen. "Where were you?"

"Umm… some kid showed up behind me and called me a teenaged grandpa." Allen said looking slightly embarrassed.

---Noah---

"Well I say we jump them." Road said quickly.

"Fine with me" Tyki nodded.

"Right!"

Road quietly made those hovering candles and Tyki created some Tease.

3...2...1 both weapons fired at the 2 exorcists.

---Allen and Lenalee---

Lenalee and Allen both dodged the candles and Tease. "What the heck" Allen exclaimed

"Hello exorcists" said a pleasant voice. Allen looked and say Tyki Mikk behind him.

"Allen look out." Lavi's voice rang out as he sent his huge hammer between the 2.

Kanda Appeared behind Tyki and tried to slice through him. Tyki dodged and Allen was there to meet him "Crown Clown, Sword of exorcism!!"

Clearly outnumbered Tyki phased through the ground only to have Lenalee smash it. No effect.

"Sorry Exorcists, But we cant let you have the Innocence."

"Huh do you know where it is" Allen asked cautiously .

"Yep. Of course we know." Road said with a grin on her face.

Then Tyki let out hundreds of Tease and aimed it for the clock tower.

"Stop!!!" Allen yelled and charged at the Noah.

Too Late Tyki's tease ran into the tower along with Roads candles . Eventually the tower fell crushing some citizens. "Looks like there will also be more akuma for the Earl to create." Road said with a laugh. Allen stood in shock at the scene. The town was no more than ruins.

A man stood staring at the wreckage. In the shadows where no body could see him. "hehe. Looks like I will have a few akuma to make at this town." The Man laughed and melted away into the shadows.

"…But first I will have to get rid of Allen Walker. (I think you can figure out who the man is? He is called the Earl)He starys chanting the song but in a different tone.

---Allen---

Allen starts to feel sick. "What.. The heck is this" he thought. All of the sudden A hand made of darkness comes from a blackhole in the ground and drags Allen in with it. Everyone including the Noah stared wide-eyed at the ground. Lenalee then starts banging the ground with her dark books.

"Allen-Kun, Allen-kun, ALLEN-KUN!!!!!"


	3. Authors note

Authors note

Sorry for not updating the story. Well Yachiru and I are having trouble at school. So far I have 3 tests and 2 projects to do. Yikes I promise I will update the story this weekend. Oh yah! Yachiru is going to be making a story also. A FMA fic.

The story is going to be about Father needing a new body and Edward being the only one suitable. Review to us if you like the idea if you don't then please don't read it.

This is Mikoto & Yachiru Signing off. Till next time, Bye!

(OH…I forgot. You do not have too read this if you are not Ramen-chan Okay.... Ramen-Chan hurry with the one-shot already!!!!! I'm getting tired of waiting)


	4. Awakening

**Ch 3 Awakening **

I dont own D. Gray Man

**

* * *

**

**Allen heard Lenalee scream his name, but all his energy slipped away, Allen was left fading into a world of darkness(A/N- Unconscious).**

**---A few hours later---**

…**Hey…Waking up finally…Has been unconscious for the past 3 days….**

**A guy's voice, Allen figured. '**_**What…Happened' **_**He thought.**

"**Hey sis, your turn to watch him, come on in already."**

"**Alright, Alright, I'm comin'." Allen heard the sound of footsteps retreating while another set came into the room. "Alright sis, I'll go and get something for him too meat when he is fully awake." Said the guy.**

"**Fine then, I'll watch him." The girl replied. "Oi kid stop pretending to be asleep, you may fool my brother but you don't fool me." She said after the boy, her brother, left the room. Allen opened his eyes and saw the girl. She had long black hair tied into a single ponytail, a scar on her right cheek, and a slight frown on her face.**

"**Um…Hello Miss…Uh" Allen stammered.**

"**Serena" The girl replied "And your name is"**

"**Oh sorry, my name is Allen Walker." Allen said. "If you don't mind me asking, Where exactly am I"**

"**Hmm, I figured as much," Serena sighed. **

"**Hey Allen, your human right." Serena said.**

"**Yes, I am" Allen said '**_**Is she an akuma, why isn't my left eye reacting.**_

" **Sheesh, Why am I always right about these things." She sighed again.**

**Allen didn't know what to do. '**_**Should I attack her or ask her. My left eye isn't working but that doesn't mean she isn't an akuma. When Kanda and I fought that level four akuma at the orphanage my left eye didn't react, It didn't react at the North America Branch either.' **_**Allen thought.**

"**Oi, Kid are you listening to me." Serena could tell he was thinking about something. "Don't try anything you might regret later."**

"**Serena What are you. If your not a human then are you an …akuma."**

**Akuma, What the hell is an akuma? I am a demon." Serena said with a suspicious glance at the door. "Oi, Takashi, I know your there. Did you get his meal."**

**Allen was confused. But then the boy came into the room. He was carrying a tray of food with him. "I know its not much but our mom wouldn't let me take anything else." the boy said.**

**Allen recognized the voice of the guy who was in the room earlier. He had short spiky hair and and looked a year older than Allen.**

"**Where in the world am I." Allen said mostly to himself.**

"**Actually I think the question is 'Where in what world am I'." Takashi said **

**Allen was speechless. **_**Huh what does that mean. Wait…when I was fighting the Noah, A black hole opened right under me and pulled me in. Is this world where I ended up!?**_

"**Allen, Allen…Hey Moyashi!" Serena yelled.**

**That snapped Allen out of his trance. "My name is Allen Ba-Kanda!!!! …Sorry Serena!" Allen said when Serena grabbed her katana that appeared out of know where. "I was thinking." Allen said with an anime sweat-drop.**

**Takashi paying no attention to the katana-wielding Serena said: "Sorry Allen, You are no longer in the world you knew, you are now in a world of demons."

* * *

**

**---Behind the Scenes Chat---(cross-over edition)**

**Mikoto: I got a PM asked if Yachiru and I are the same person. We are not, Yachiru is my little sister.**

**Yachiru: Now that we cleared that up… We have a special guest**

**Mikoto: Drum-roll please**

**Yachiru & Mikoto: Its Alphonse Elric!**

**Al: Hi there…I'm here to talk about Yachiru's first fan fiction**

**Here is a preview( holds up remote control)**

**The Immortal Body**

**Ed and Al tore through the Military looking for Winry. "Leave it to that girl to get herself lost.!" Ed shouted at Al. **

"**You cant really blame her Brother, You were the one who lost her." Al informed. **

"**Still, I am going to kill her" Ed said **

'_**Brother, you really need to learn how to calm down' **_**Al thought.**

**He didn't say it out loud since he didn't know what Ed would do.**

"**WINRY!!"**

**(end preview)**

**Mikoto: So there you have it people**

**Yachiru: Yep. I got the entire chapter written already**

**Al: Well I need to go now. Brother doesn't know I'm here**

**Mikoto: Bye Al.**

**Yachiru: Tell Ed to get ready for the ff**

**Al: Alright. Bye guys.**

**Mikoto: Oh yah…I forgot something to say. I don't have much creative juice, So I want all of my reviewers to create a character for the story. **

**Please put name, element(if it is a demon), weapon, Age, Gender, personality, and if it an exorcist or demon**

**I will include 2 or 3 of the characters. Bye! thanks for reading**


End file.
